


Saturated Sunshines

by dolphinmirage



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mental Instability, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Slice of Life, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 19:05:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolphinmirage/pseuds/dolphinmirage
Summary: Soonyoung finds himself coming back to places where he feels unloved.





	Saturated Sunshines

Saturday. It was clearly that Saturday that Soonyoung knew things were going downhill. He didn't know why but the air is constantly suffocating and his skin doesn't feel like his own. He wanted to scream. 

Maybe then he'd know what's wrong but he can't. There's too many eyes trained on him. His friends are sitting across the table, laughing at a joke Seokming blurted out minutes ago, and he laughed with them. They were seated in a quaint cafe. The place was admittedly beautiful and the rustic theme complimented the gray and soft browns of the furnitures, the scent of coffee permanently stuck in the air and the pleasant buzz of conversation filled the room. Relaxing. This would have been relaxing but no, hell no it wasn't. 

Soonyoung wanted to choke and break down but he couldn't. No. Not here and not now. His fingers were twitching and he was shifting uncomfortably in his seat. He needed a pen. His phone. A blade. Anything. Alarmed, he quickly shakes his head to clear his thoughts. "No, don't go there," he quietly begged himself. 

Later. When he gets out of the cafe, away from the people he loved most. Away from Seungkwan's whiny complaint's, Seokmin's lame jokes and Joshua's constant concern, maybe later, he can draw and paint and do anything so his fingers would stop twitching. So he can stop subtly scratching his arms, covered by a long sleeved sweatshirt to hide the marks of his own nails. Later. He promised himself. 

He doesn't notice the concerned glances casted his way. He doesn't notice that Seokmin's laughter dies down in a weak chuckle, the boy's eyes wide and gaping at the exposed skin of Soonyoung's left wrist when his sleeve rides up as he picked up his coffee to take a sip. Soonyoung does not notice and Seokmin pretends he doesn't too.

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based on my own struggles with myself. Please feel free to leave comments or criticisms. I would gladly go through every single one.
> 
> Also, not proofread and not betaed.
> 
>  
> 
> And, this will be multiple chapters but I'm not sure how long. This first chapter is also not the complete one yet, the other half of the first chapter will be posted / added soon.


End file.
